codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Hornet
The Hornet, also called Frelions or Waspsters, is one of the weakest of X.A.N.A.'s monsters residing on the Ice, Mountain, Forest, and Desert Sectors of Lyoko. However, is one of the fastest, being one of only two capable of flight. Description Hornets resemble a legless mosquito/wasp with five pairs of thin wings adorned with digital-like veins. Hornets usually travel in swarms of three or five with each swarm consisting of a leader and two to four wingmen, though they have been shown to travel in larger groups. Like all of X.A.N.A.'s monsters, the Hornets' weakpoint is the Eye of X.A.N.A. located on their forehead. Hornets can also be defeated if their wings get sliced off (as shown by Yumi's fans, in'' A Lack of Goodwill). Usually, Hornet fight the best in the Mountain Sector due to the tall mountains they can hide behind. Hornets usually attack their targets with a laser shot from their tail, the laser dealing 20 points of damage. In Season 1, Hornets are able to rapidly fire their laser at their targets, but this was removed from Seasons 2, 3, and 4. Hornets also attack with a poisonous liquid sprayed from their massive proboscis. The poison drains the health points of the Hornet's target at variable amounts. The toxic liquid can also create puddles that release damaging smog (this was only seen from the episodes ''Satellite and Swarming Attack). Hornet can also tackle their enemies, which is as strong as a Tarantula's laser Trivia *Hornets are one of the two monsters that are capable of flight, the other being the Mantas. *Hornets used to be called Waspsters (shown in Satellite). *A Hornet can kill itself if it hits a barrier when flying very fast. (shown in A Bad Turn) *Odd was the only Lyoko Warrior ever to get damaged by the toxic spray, though Aelita came close to being hit by it. *In the Facebook game, they are called Frelions, this may be the actual name for the creatures, as Moonscoop did create the Social Game. *Hornets are the only monsters of the original group (Krabes, Kankrelats, Megatanks, Bloks, and Hornets) that don't make an appearance in Season 5 . *In the comics Hornets shoot from their beeks. Gallery XANA_clip_image002.JPG|A lone Hornet in the Desert Sector. 50.jpg|A giant group of Hornets! XANA_clip_image013.JPG|Several Hornets surround Odd and Yumi in Zero Gravity Zone. XANA clip image007.JPG|A lone Hornet flies through the Ice Sector. Hornets Poison-1-.jpg|Using their poison to attack the Warriors. XANA_201.jpg|Odd can't sneak past these guards. xana-043_8d5.jpg|Chasing Aelita in the Mountain Sector. 100px-Hornet card-1-.jpg|ID Card. Dnnjf.png|Aelita creates a barrier to shield herself from three Hornets. Darkmonsters..jpg|Dark Hornet and Kankrelat. Swarming Attack Hornets guard a tower image 1.png|Hornets literally swarm a tower. Swarming Attack Yumi is hit by a Hornet image 1.png|Ouch! That's quite a sting. Swarming Attack Yumi is devirtualized image 1.png|Yumi is devirtualized by the Hornet's laser. XANAs Kiss Protect Yumi image 1.png|Ulrich protects Yumi from a lone Hornet in the Desert Sector. Swarming_Attaque_324.jpg|Ouch, talk about a K.O. Un grand jour 237.jpg|Hornet exploding. Un grand jour 219.jpg|Three Hornets up close. Vertigo Odd swims below two Hornets image 1.png|The Hornets fail to notice Odd swimming below. 36eme dessous 350.jpg|About to shoot their lasers in the Mountain Sector. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 140.jpg|Following Aelita. Tentation 035.jpg|At a stand off with Odd. Tentation 021.jpg|Racing after Ulrich in the Forest Sector. Hornet Wingless.jpg|Hornet Wingless|link=Hornet es:Avispón Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Monster Weapons Category:Villains Category:Social Game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Hornet Category:Game